Snow
by Maarty
Summary: Clarice se učí jezdit na snowboardu...


Mladá snowboaďačka seděla uprostřed svahu a spravovala si vázání. Okolo ní dolů sjížděli lyžaři i snowboarďáci, ale všichni se jí vždy v pohodě vyhnuli. Vstala, že už tedy taky pojede, ale v tom za sebou uslyšela něco jako:  
"Pozooooor!"  
Nebyla si jistá, měla v uších sluchátka. Otočila hlavu… a stihla si už jen všimnout velice zvláštním způsobem přijíždějící osůbky. Nestihla ani zařvat a válely se spolu dolů ze svahu. Kousek před koncem sjezdovky se konečně zastavily. Mladá snowboaďačka skoro nebyla poznat pod takovou vrstvou sněhu. Otřepala si hlavu a sundala brýle. Podívala se na ženu ležící na ní, taky měla prkno, to ta zalehlá věděla, bude od něj mít pěkných pár modřin.   
"Dámo, jsem zapřísáhlý heterosexuál, ale i tak preferuju, když mi člověk řekne do tváře, že mě chce. Nemusí mě skoro zabít i když… bez té romantiky to není ono, že?" smála se.  
Žena na ní se na ni omluvně koukla. "Omlouvám se, jste v pořádku?"  
"Jasně, co Vy? Mohla byste..." opáčila a naznačila ženě, že by se mohla odvalit.  
Ta se tedy zvedla, posadila se a pomohla do sedu i zalehlé osůbce.  
"Hrozný ty muldy, co? Jsem Kate Connerová. A Vy?" oprášila se… Kate.  
Žena se na ni překvapeně podívala. "Muldy? Já nevím, jsem na tomhle poprvé." Poklepala na snowboard. "Jsem Clarice Starlingová a tykej mi, prosím."  
Kate přikývla. "Fajn… ehm… jsi na prkně poprvé a jezdíš na červené sjezdovce?"  
Clarice se usmála a přikývla. "Ano, na tamté nikdo na… prkně nejezdí. Chtěla jsem tady něco okoukat."   
"Chceš, abych tě to naučila?" nabídla se Kate. "Stejně se celý dny nudím… jsem tady už měsíc a menší společnost, by se hodila."  
"Ty tady nemáš přátele svého věku?" ptala se Clarice překvapeně.  
Kate se usmála a postavila se na nohy. "To jo, ale ti chodí po večerech hulit trávu a opíjí se do němoty. Krom toho jsem ještě neudělala dobrý skutek."  
Clarice se na ni usmála zpět a taky se pokusila vstát… nějak extrémně jí to teda ale nešlo. Kate jí podala packu a pomohla jí.   
"Tak sjedem ten kousek. A půjdem naproti. Chytám tě dole." Zamávala jí a rozjela se dolů.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla a poskočila, opatrně se rozjíždějíc dolů. Kate, která už čekala dole si rychle vypla vázání a lovila pod svahem Clarice. V pohodě ji odchytla a zazubila se na ni.  
"Nebylo to zlý."

Kate potom Clarice celý den tahala nahoru a dolů, z kopce a do kopce. Jedinou krátkou přestávku si daly na oběd. A pak znovu. Večer už to Clarice celkem šlo.  
"Clarice… váhu musíš mít na přední noze… a když už jsme u přední nohy… máš dobře vázání?"   
Clarice na Kate nechápavě zírala. "Cože?"   
"No, hele… vypni vázání. A sklouzni se tady po sněhu."  
Clarice udělala, jak jí bylo nařízeno.  
Kate nad tím kroutila hlavou. "Ach jo."  
C na ni pořád nechápavě koukala.  
"No, tu nohu, kterou se kloužeš první musíš mít i na prkně první. Zítra ti to přehodím, jo?" zívla Kate. "Jsem utahaná jak želva. Kde vlastně bydlíš?"  
"Bydlím tady v hotelu. Potřebovala jsem si od všeho odpočinout." Vzdychla Clarice.   
Kate se na chvíli zamyslela. "Hele a nechtěla bys jít bydlet ke mně? Naši tu maj chatu a jsem tam sama. Potřebuju někoho, kdo by mi štípal dříví, chápeš." Zubila se.  
Clarice na ni překvapeně koukala. "Pokud tě to nebude otravovat."

Zašly spolu do hotelu a pak i se zavazadly vyšláply kopec ke Kateiné chatě. O něčem spolu mluvily a smály se. Muž, který je pozoroval tiše vzdychl. Teď se mu celý jeho plán o dost ztížil.

"Jo, to je ono! A teď se jakoby skrč a když se budeš vracet do původní pozice, zatlač špičkami na přední hranu. Jo, to je ono. Počkej, chvilku, slezu trochu dolů a pomůžu ti, se okolo mě otočit." Poučovala Kate Clarice.  
Slezla svah tak o patnáct metrů a mávla na ni, ať jede. Clarice se rozjela a za nepatrné Kateiny pomoci udělala svoji historicky první úmyslnou zatáčku…  
K večeru už mohly jít i na červenou sjezdovku. Chvíli tak ještě cvičily, pak už si ale daly volno a jen tak spolu jely dolů.  
"Jo! Jde ti to! Jsi dobrá!" křičela za jízdy Kate na Clarice. Když ale koukala po ní, nevšimla si šutru a hodila parádní držku. Clarice si toho nevšimla a jela dál. Kate se hned otřepala a postavila se na nohy. Když si spravovala rukavice, koukala po lidech okolo. Jeden muž zaujal její pozornost. Nevěděla, jak to dělal, ale i v oblečení na lyžování vypadal neuvěřitelně elegantně. Stál na okraji sjezdovky a koukal dolů za Clarice. Kate se kousla do rtu a rozjela se dolů. Když okolo něj projížděla zkoumavě si jej prohlídla. Lyžař, a se strašně pronikavým pohledem. Vypadal tááák dobře, měl měkké Evropské rysy, božsky modré oči a na tváři malý úsměv, když si všimnul, že se na něj dívala. Když dole dojela Clarice, usmála se na ni a úplně sundala prkno z nohou.  
"Dala bych si jej líbit."   
"Koho?" zeptala se Clarice nechápavě.  
Kate zapíchla prkno do sněhu. "Tam nahoře stál jeden chlápek.. celej den tě pozoruje. Ale je pěknej a nevypadá jako nějaký úchyl."  
Clarice se zděšeně podívala nahoru na kopec. "K čertu! Jak mě tu našel!"   
Kate se usmála a sundala si čepici. "Je to on?" Claricin nechápavý pohled. "Doktor Lecter. Myslíš, že je to on?"  
Clarice na Kate zděšeně zírala. Vůbec jí nedošlo, ani ve snu ji nenapadlo, že ta osůbka, co ji učila jezdit, ji znala. Že ji znala jako agentku a že věděla i o Hannibalovi.  
"Ty víš, kdo jsem!"  
Kate se usmála. "Vím. A jestli chceš vědět tohle, tak jsem ti fandila. Vím, že Tattler píše samé bulvární kraviny. Tak co, myslíš, že to byl doktor?"  
Clarice si taky sundala prkno a rozešly se spolu ke Kate.  
"Jo… asi jo. Chtěla jsem vypadnout, zmizet, prostě se vypařit, aby mě nenašel."  
Kate na ni překvapeně koukla. "Proč? Myslíš, že ti chce ublížit?"  
"Doktor? Ne, nechce. Slíbil to, a on sliby dodržuje… ale slyšela jsi o Chesapeake?" zachmuřila se Clarice.  
"No jo, Krendler rulez… doktor by za to měl dostat metál…" zavrčela Kate.  
Clarice se na ni překvapeně podívala. "Jo. No, u Krendlera se stalo spoustu věcí, které nikdo krom mě a doktora neví."  
Kate Clarice vrátila překvapený pohled. "Vy jste…"  
"Ne, to ne. Prakticky vzato, jsem jej totiž odmítla. Nebojím se, že ublíží mně. Koneckonců, to mohl už nesčetněkrát, ale pořád může ublížit lidem okolo mně. Takže se s tebou budu muset rozloučit." Opáčila rychle Clarice.  
"Nemusíš. Hele, Clarice, ublížil už někomu, koho máš nebos' měla ráda?" zeptala se Kate.  
Clarice neváhala s odpovědí. "Ne."  
"Tak vidíš. Ublížil by tím totiž tobě. Hele, nejsem psychiatr, ale myslím, že u mě klidně můžeš zůstat. Dokud si na něj neotevřu hubu, mělo by to být dobré, ne? A stejně pochybuju, že by přišel, zaklepal na dveře a čekal než mu otevřu." Zubila se Kate.  
Clarice ale do smíchu nebylo. "No, pokud si bude myslet, že nevíš, kdo je, klidně by mohl. Opravdu můžu zůstat?"  
"Já se jej nebojím… záleží na tobě." Opáčila Kate a odemkla dveře. Otevírajíc je a čekajíc, jestli Clarice vejde, nebo ne.  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. "Radši jej nepodceňuj. Varovala jsem tě." Pronesla a vešla dovnitř.

V noci se šla Clarice naložit do vany a Kate šla nasekat ono dříví. Přece jen plápolající krb byl mnohem estetičtější než elektrické topení. Postavila na špalek první poleno a zvedla sekeru, když se za ní ozvalo:  
"Dobrý večer, Catherine."   
"Ahoj, doktůrku." Zamumlala aniž by se otočila.   
Hannibal si ji obešel a stoupnul si za špalek. "Už několikrát, jsem ti říkal, ať mě neoslovuješ ‚doktůrku'."  
Kate k němu vzhlédla. "A kolikrát já tobě říkala, ať mi říkáš Kate?"  
"Neprovokuj mě, Kate." Zavrčel výhružně Hannibal.  
"No, to je fajn. Člověk se ti snaží pomoct, málem se nechá zabít na sjezdovce a ty mi ještě vyhrožuješ." Zavrčela na něj zpět a rozsekla další poleno.  
Hannibal k ní přišel blíž, vzal jí sekeru a zahodil ji do sněhu. "Pomoct? Kdyby Clarice nebydlela u tebe, náš vztah by už byl na jiné úrovni."  
Kate se na něj zašklebila. "To určitě. Podle mě se bojí. Ne, že jí ublížíš, ale že ji opustíš, že pro tebe nebude dost dobrá, že tě neuspokojí. Pochybuju, že by s tebou šla. Musím ti ji trochu zpracovat. Mimochodem… nemáš něco na otoky? Měla jsem to naplánovaný, že já srazím ji."  
Hannibal ji probodl pohledem. "Zpracovat ji?"   
"Jo, dostat z ní, co k tobě cítí… a pak ji trochu popostrčit. Mimochodem, abych si získala důvěru, řekla jsem jí, že jsi tady… a schovej ten nůž." Opáčila Kate.  
"Kate…" zavrčel na ni.   
"Hannibale, neřeknu ti už ani slovo, dokud ten nůž neschováš. Stejně mi tím neublížíš, co by na to pak asi řekla Clarice, co? Přece je expertka na tvoji práci." Usmála se na něj, vzala mu harpy a strčila mu jej do kapsy od kabátu.  
Hannibal jen vzdychl. Ta dívčina věděla, že by jí neublížil, ani kdyby nebydlela s Clarice a zastrašování na ni neplatilo, na to se znali moc dlouho. "Kate, řekneš mi všechno, co ti řekne."  
Kate se zasmála. "No to jsi uhodl, Hannibale. Já nejsem žádný tvůj agent. Já bych ti řekla každé její slovo a ona si ani není jistá, jestli ji vůbec máš rád. Tohle by nešlo. Uznej, že je to nechutné. A krom toho, bys to pak měl moc lehké."  
Hannibal se na ni výhružně zadíval.  
"Catherine, dávej si pozor na to, co jí o mně řekneš."  
Kate se na něj zazubila a začala dělat sněhovou kouli. "Jasně, babi."  
"Ať tě to ani nenapadne." Zavrčel znovu.  
Kate se znovu usmála. "Neříkej mi Catherine." Zavrčela a přistoupila k němu. Dala mu pusu na tvář a za košili mu hodila kus sněhu.   
"Ciao." Zavrněla a zabouchla za sebou dveře, na které vteřinu po té, přiletěla sněhová koule.

Kate se pro sebe zubila, když se vrátila dovnitř. Vůbec si nevšimla Clarice, sedící u zhasínajícího krbu.  
"Kde jsi byla?" zeptala se se jí s úsměvem.  
"Nasekat dřevo." Opáčila Kate a vrátila jí úsměv.  
Clarice přikývla. "Fajn. A kde ho máš?"  
Kate se zarazila. "Oops… no dobře, přiznám se, zakecala jsem se se starým známým. Představím ti ho, až jej potkáme."   
"Proč jsi to neřekla rovnou?" zubila se Clarice.   
Kate si přisedla k ní na opěradlo "Protože je dokonale sladkej a bála jsem se, že bys mi za ním vyrazila."  
Clarice se na ni zaraženě podívala. "Já?"  
Kate se jen záhadně pousmála.   
"Kate… ačkoliv se tak možná nezdám, tak… tak se mi někdo líbí."  
"Ano? A kdo je ten šťastný? Postarší pán s pronikavýma modrýma očima, tanečním krokem, strašidelným hlasem, co se Vám usídlil v hlavě?" opáčila Kate s úsměvem, ale naprosto vážně.  
Clarice jen na sucho polkla. Čím to, že jej tak dokonale popsala? "Ty jsi jej někdy potkala? Mluvila jsi s ním?"  
Kate se na ni překvapeně podívala. "Koho máš na mysli?" zeptala se nevinně.  
"Kate!" zavrčela Clarice a výhružně vstala.  
"Tak opravdu? Co k doktůrkovi hrůzy cítíš?" zubila se Kate a strategicky ustupovala před vražedně vyhlížející Clarice. "Hele, tváříš se úplně jako on. Když je naštvaný." Zubila se dál.  
Clarice se zarazila, jako by do ní uhodil blesk. "Cože?" vydechla. _"Co to má znamenat? Viděla Hannibala naštvaného a ještě žije!"_  
Kate si uvědomila, co řekla, zavřela oči a složila hlavu do dlaní. Nevěřícně nad sebou kroutila hlavou.  
"Co!" vrčela Clarice. "Vy jste se na mě domluvili!"  
Kate jí naznačila, ať se radši posadí a sedla si k ní.  
"Víš, on Hannibal byl tátův kamarád. Táta umřel. A tady jsme se sešli úplnou náhodou. Odpřísáhnu ti to, na co chceš. Pak ale… no teď tady byl. Venku…" Kate jí povyprávěla, co tam spolu řešili (s menšíma úpravama).  
Clarice na ni nevěřícně zírala. "A to jak jsi řekla, že je sladký bylo součástí plánu?"  
Kate se usmála a zakroutila hlavou. "Ne, to ne. On je doopravdy sladkej. Jen mu musíš dát příležitost."  
Clarice se zadívala na stěnu a postupně se jí na tváři objevil samolibý úsměv.  
"Říkalas', že mě má rád… a že to on zařídil, aby mi v té cestovce doporučily tohle středisko?"  
Kate mlčky přikývla.  
"Takže, teď mi jako omluva s něčím pomůžeš." Zavrčela Clarice.  
Kate opět váhavě přikývla. "Clarice, ale varuju tě. Já mu nenechám ublížit za cenu ničeho."  
Clarice na ni překvapeně koukala. "TEBE uhranuly ty oči, že?"  
"Mě? Ne, proboha, to by ještě scházelo. Jsme jen přátelé. Ale je sladkej a sexy, to se mu nedá vzít." Opáčila Kate.   
Clarice jen přikývla a začala jí vysvětlovat svůj plán.  
Kate se na ni nakonec zazubila a přikývla. Zákeřně se u toho smála.

"Hannýsku!" zavrněla Kate na Hannibala u recepce jeho hotelu.  
Recepční se na ni zaraženě podíval, pikolík, stojící vedle taky a pak se na ni otočil ten hlavní - Hannibal… a na tváři měl nádherný miloučký úsměv.   
"Ano, zlatíčko?"  
Kate se nenechala překvapit a hned si táhla Hannibala za packu stranou. Jakmile byli z doslechu, začal na ni vrčet.  
"Catheri…"  
Šťouchla jej ale do žeber, čímž jej efektivně zabrzdila.   
"Hannibale, mám pro tebe tip. Ale jestli mi řekneš Catherine, tak ti nic neřeknu!" zavrčela zpět.  
Hannibal vzdychl a obtočil jí packu okolo pasu, vedouce si ji ven. Všude bylo moc čumilů.  
"Tak, co jsi mi přišla říct, Kate?"  
Kate se zazubila. "Vytápím Clarice saunu, co mám za chatou." (nečekejte nic takovýho, vy zvěři!) ;)  
Hannibalovi zajiskřilo v očích a mlsně ;) se pousmál. Už začal kout pikle. Kate se zazubila zpět a pokračovala.  
"Před tím půjde na večeři do jedné malé restaurace. Můžu tě propašovat dovnitř, když budeš moc hodný." Zavrněla.  
Hannibal se pořád usmíval a políbil Kate ruku.  
"V kolik hodin?"   
"O půl deváté buď u mě. A moc se tu na mě nelep, lidi se koukají." Zatlemila se a odešla zpět do chaty.  
Vevnitř už na ni Clarice čekala téměř v pozoru. "Tak co?"  
"Přijde… chudák." Opáčila Kate a šla přiložit polínko do kamen u sauny.  
Její sauna se skládala ze dvou místností. První, přední byla na odložení věcí a byly tam kamínka, která vedla do další místnosti - sauny. No a místo bazénku byl venku sníh, že ano. Vzhledem k tomu, že pozemek měla Kate oplocený živým jehličnatým plotem, nebyl v tom problém.

Clarice opravdu opustila chvilku po osmé Kateinu chatu a šla do blízké restaurace na nějakou šikovnou večeři. Hannibal přišel samozřejmě ještě s předstihem. Kate se na něj jen zazubila a nasměrovala jej do sauny. Dala mu tedy ještě ručník, ať tam na Clarice nevybafne jen tak.  
Hned ale, jak zapadl dovnitř do sauny, Clarice se zjevila v chatě. Kate se na ni usmála.  
"Dáme mu takových deset minutek a…" zubila se.  
Clarice se usmála zpět a nalila si horký čaj.

Po oněch desíti minutách se vykradly z chaty a namířily si to do sauny. Clarice si s sebou nesla i rukavice. Potichoučku se vkradly do první místnosti a zabavily jeho věci. Když odcházely, provokativně bouchly dveřma.  
Hannibal v sauně překvapeně otevřel oči a zadíval se na dveře. Pár vteřin čekal, jestli Clarice vejde, nebo ji aspoň uslyší vysvlékat se, ale nic se nekonalo. Napadlo jej, že ho Kate pouze provokovala a chtěla se pomstít. Vyšel ven, do první místnosti a potom ven, že si přinese oblečení a Clarice si radši odchytí osobně.  
Když ovšem vylezl ven, dostal sněhovou koulí do hrudi. Než se stihnul vzpamatovat, dostal ránu i druhou. Než přiletěla třetí, byl už rozkoukaný a drže si ručník se schoval za malý okrasný keřík.  
"Kate!" vrčel. Pak ale z domu vylezla Clarice.  
Hannibal na ni zůstal zaraženě zírat. "Clarice." Zašeptal si pro sebe.   
Clarice byla pěkně teploučky oblečená, v rukavicích a nevraživě na něj zírala.  
"Takže, doktůrku, (Kate jí řekla, jak moc to nenáviděl) Vy jste si se mnou zase hrál, co? Zařídil jste mi cestu sem… jak romantické." Sehnula se, uplácala kouli a hned ji po něm hodila. Pustil ručník a chytil ji, jinak by se mu rozplácla na tváři.  
"Clarice, je sedm stupňů pod nulou. Nechte mě se obléct a promluvíme si o tom, jako dospělí lidé." Prosil.  
Kate se jen zazubila a vypařila se, dávajíc Clarice klíčky od chaty.  
Hannibal to překvapeně pozoroval. Ty dvě spolu měly něco domluvené a jej moc zajímalo, co to bylo. Teď byl ale poněkud v nevýhodě. Ručník mu na bedrech jen tak nedržel a Clarice jej k sobě určitě nenechá přiblížit jen tak.  
"Clarice…" škemral.  
"Copak? Bojíte se, že budete nemocný? Fajn! O to mi jde! Budete nemocný a bezbranný a já budu moci…" vrčela Clarice.   
Hannibal se na ni zvědavě podíval zpoza keříku. Hned se ale musel skrčit, protože na něj letěla další koule.  
"A já budu moci v klidu zmizet někam, kde mě nenajdete." Dokončila větu nepřesvědčivě.  
"Clarice, tohle jste říct nechtěla." Pronesl Hannibal, opět vykukujíc zpoza stromku. Už měl plán.  
Clarice se opět skrčila pro sníh a Hannibal, drže si ručník, za ní bosky vyběhl. Když k němu vzhlédla, byl už u ní a pevně ji držel za zápěstí.  
"Chtěl jsem si promluvit jako dospělí… teď si promluvíme jako zamilovaní." Zavrněl na ni a tlačíc ji svým tělem na chatu. Když už mu neměla kam utéct, aspoň sklonila hlavu, aby mu nemusela koukat do tváře. Nikdy dřív si toho nevšimla, ale opravdu byl sladký!  
Zazubil se jejímu marnému pokusu o odvrácení toho, co se mělo stát a toho, co si přála, aby se stalo.   
Olízl si rty a sehnul se, aby se jimi mohl dostat k těm jejím. Pak už ale nezaváhala ani jedinou vteřinu a vášnivě jej líbala zpět. Dokonce tak vášnivě, že spolu skončili ve sněhu. Clarice si jen chvíli užívala tu výsadu být nahoře, než je Hannibal otočil.   
"Omlouvám se, má drahá, ale mě to díky Vám studí." Zavrněl na ni z vrchu.  
"V pořádku." Usmála se.  
Hannibal na ni chvilku jen tak zíral. "Miluji, když se usmíváte. Jste nádherná." Vrněl dál.  
"Já miluju chlapy jen v ručníku. Nedáme to dohromady, pane polonahý?" zavrněla zpět.  
Hannibal nic neřekl, jen se zazubil a opět ji začal líbat. Jeho mrštné prsty se mezitím začaly dostávat Clarice pod oblečení. A jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když zjistil, že Clarice na sobě pod bundou nic nemá. Jen zimní bunda a kalhoty… možná teda kalhotky, to ale _zatím_ nevěděl.  
Proplazil ruce pod ni a Clarice se proti němu prohnula, pač jeho ruce byly strašně ledové.  
"Doktore!" zamumlala mu do úst.  
Odtrhnul se od ní a provokativně na ni zamrkal.  
"Vylezl jste z hrobu! Jste strašně ledový!" snažila se znít naštvaně, ale předla si u toho jako kočka.  
Aniž by ji přestal studit, opáčil:  
"Vy jste mě nechala deset minut stát na mrazu, má drahá."  
Do zubů potom vzal zip od její bundy a pomalu jej začal rozepínat. Clarice jen pootevřela ústa a zůstala na něj koukat. Když už byla bunda rozeplá, vzhlédl k ní a zazubil se. Pod bundou se skvěla její hruď a nic než to.  
"Ptám se, chodíte takto i za normálních okolností, nebo pouze pokud se chystáte zkoulovat masového vraha?" zazubil se a špičkou jazyka přejel po její hrudi od pupíku, až ke krku… potom přes krk až k jejím ústům, kde ji opět políbil.  
Studil ji úplně všude… ale Clarice byla tak rozpálená, že jí to absolutně nevadilo. Ještě pořád se s ním líbajíc vytáhla ruce z rukávů a obtočila je okolo něj.   
Hannibal se od ní odtrhl a vstal. Ručník mu spadl ke kotníkům, ale dřív, než stihla Clarice něco zahlédnout, měl ji Hannibal v náručí a nesl si ji dovnitř.  
Kate si seděla v klidu na střeše sauny a popíjela čaj při výhledu na onu dvojici.  
"Je opravdu moooc sexy a moooooc sladkej."

THE END


End file.
